Possession
by SweetFaith06
Summary: What if instead of being Josette's reincarnation, Kitty Soames was possessed by the spirit of the late Rachel Drummond? Tim x Kitty
1. Disinherited

**CH 1: Disinherited**

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

_Trying to hold on to his rapidly fading shred of hope, Tim reached over and took Rachel's tiny wrist in his. The pulse was faint…soft. Not wanting to feel the proof of her impending demise, the teacher quickly moved his hand to her forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What is it?" he asked, truly not wanting to know. Confessions were for those who were knocking on heaven's door, and Rachel wasn't going to die…she _couldn't!

_With a dreamy look to her sleepy eyes, Rachel softly revealed, "My father's coming back for me and he's going to take me to live with him in the big white house. Do you remember it?"_

_"Yes" Tim whispered, his eyes squeezing shut, "yes, I remember."_

_"I used to tell you about the beautiful big house overlooking the ocean" Rachel sustained, her features growing pallid as she briefly closed her eyes. "He's going to come soon…he's going to come and take me away from this horrible place." Suddenly appearing frantic, she begged, "But you mustn't tell Reverend Trask! No one must know, Tim – this must be our secret…"_

_Having expended her final ounce of strength, Rachel's starry eyes closed and forever sealed off the only heaven Tim had ever known. With a trembling lunge for her wrist, he checked her pulse and found that he could feel nothing but the pounding of his own heart._

_'No' he thought, 'it's not true, it's _not!'

_With a sorrowful exhale, Tim grasped at Rachel's fallen form and buried his face against the crook of her neck. She was still warm, and worse yet she smelled of the perfume he had come to love…_

"Rachel!"

With a shallow gasp, Tim shot up in bed as if attached to a spring, his raspy breathing pervading the air as he mopped the sweat from his brow. It had only been a dream…

_'No'_ he inwardly corrected, _'a nightmare.'_

Uneasily lying back down, Tim's weary gaze directed up toward the cracked ceiling of the Collinsport Inn. He had just arrived from an unfruitful trip to New York City, and was now desperately trying to figure out what to do with himself. His cousin Miranda had refused to help him with his revenge against Gregory Trask, so he'd been left with no choice but to seek other means of vengeance. So far he had nothing in the way of plans, thus leaving him with the feeling of complete defeat and a longing for death. What was there to live for, after all, without Rachel Drummond?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradford Soames poured himself a brandy while grinning about his cigar, his voice booming and jovial as he inquired, "Why Kitty, are you sure you won't join me in a drink? You're looking rather pale, my dear…a brandy would do you good."

Pursing her lips, Lady Hampshire glared back at the stocky man before snapping, "I really wish you wouldn't be so cold, Bradford – my Gerald is dead, yet here you are drinking like a fish!"

"On the contrary, my dear" Bradford smugly argued, "I am only cheerful because Gerald listened to me and cut you from his will. I could sense your type from a mile away, Miss Soames…it is quite clear what you were after."

Kitty blanched. "And what, pray tell _is_ my type, good sir? I cannot believe that you turned my own beloved against me!"

"Beloved, indeed!" Slamming his brandy down onto the cabinet beside him, Bradford irefully hissed, "At this manor it is common knowledge that you slept with Lord Byron!"

Feeling her cheeks grow hot with indignation, Kitty shot up from the settee before shouting, "That's a lie! Lord Byron has always been good to me and would _never_ stoop to the immoral ways in which you suggest! How _dare_ you accuse me of betraying my darling Gerald, and how dare you for actually convincing him of the fact!"

Bradford gave a resounding laugh. "My dear Kitty, it is truly no wonder as to why Gerald enjoyed your company – you are really quite amusing! Do you honestly think I am accusing you without a shred of proof?" When Kitty remained silent, he sustained, "You were spotted in Lord Byron's bedchamber – _repeatedly,_ might I add – by one of the Lady Byron's hand maidens. Do you deny your affair now?"

"I most certainly do!" Kitty huffed. "Do you honestly take some feather-brained peasant's word over my own?"

Scowling, Bradford coolly returned, "As far as I'm concerned, you're both one in the same, my dear. I shall give you until three o' clock to pack your things."

"What!? B-but this is my home, too!"

"Not anymore" Bradford coolly reminded her. "You have been disinherited, my dear Kitty, and because of that you are no longer welcome here. I will not house the harlot who betrayed my only brother!"

Positively livid, Kitty gathered up the skirts to her black mourning dress and turned in order to leave, her eyes narrowing as she realized what she must do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Lady Hampshire, must you go?"

Sighing, Kitty assisted her maid with her things as she returned, "Yes Lydia, I am afraid so – Bradford has seen to it that I am no longer welcome here."

"But why, your ladyship? Whatever shall I do without your good taste?" Lydia bemoaned. "Sir Roderick is coming for tea tomorrow, but now I won't have you here to give your fashionable guidance!"

Kitty managed to give her a saccharine smile. "If it's Sir Roderick you're trying to impress, I'd advice wearing your red serving dress. I daresay he's quite fond of reds and pinks."

"Oh, yes ma'am!" Lydia chirped. "Once more I shall be forever in your debt!"

Smirking as she re-adjusted her onyx brooch, Kitty gave her maid a sugary-sweet glance before acknowledging, "Well if that's how you truly feel, my dearest Lydia, please accept the following offer: I will consider your debts completely repaid if you write my mother a letter at once."

"A letter? Oh yes, ma'am!" Lydia agreed. "What would you like me to say?"

"That I am leaving Hampshire House – of my _own_ accord, mind you – to stay overseas in Collinsport, Maine."

Lydia's eyes widened. "Collinsport, _Maine?_ Do you mean to stay at Collinwood, your ladyship?"

Now it was Kitty's turn to express surprise, an amused laugh escaping her lips as she returned, "Why no, of course not! I'll be residing at the local inn, and from there I shall call upon Edward Collins. When he sees me and learns of my predicament, I am quite certain that I shall then receive a proper invitation."

"Oh, I see" Lydia acknowledged. "You are _so_ clever, Lady Hampshire – you so easily avoid scandal!"

"Yes, indeed she does."

Gasping, Lydia turned about so that her dark curls bounced with her movements, her cheeks coloring as she spluttered, "L-Lord Hampshire!"

Remaining sour and stony-faced, Bradford entered the chambers without even dignifying the poor girl with a response. Turning promptly to Kitty he revealed, "Your carriage is waiting for you outside, my dear. It shall take you wherever you wish…preferably far, _far_ away from here."

"Have no fear then, dear Bradford" Kitty urged with a tight-lipped smile. "I plan on starting anew, and in order to do so I've decided to rid myself of all detestable men. Seeing as to how you are the most deplorable of them all, I shall be moving overseas."

Bradford couldn't help but flush with indignation at this news. With a forced smile, he tartly returned, "I look forward to that very much, my dear."

Smirking, Kitty agreed, "Likewise, my dear Bradford." Now turning to Lydia she urged, "Come along, child…you must assist me with my things."

Gathering her belongings to the best of their ability, Lydia and Kitty proudly exited the room and shut the door rather stridently behind them. As they did so, it was then that Kitty realized she would be leaving behind the only lifestyle she had ever known: sheer luxury.

**A/N**: Hehe Kitty's fun to write for so far…what a snoot! Now I know that Kitty can't be Rachel's reincarnation since I believe the person has to be dead before the other person is born, so I've decided just to make it a permanent possession type of thing. :-P And to those who don't know, I threw in Lord Byron's name (a literary figure) who had a whole lot of sexual escapades, so I thought that'd be funny to use his name as Kitty's lover. Only Brit Lit nerds like me will find that funny most likely, but oh well! lol


	2. A Newcomer to Collinsport

**A/N:** Flashbacks are in _ITALICS_

**CH 2: A Newcomer to Collinsport**

It had now been two weeks since Tim's plight at the inn, but he at long last found himself situated comfortably a top Lady Luck's lap of good fortune. After a run-in with Judith and Edward Collins in town, they had reached the agreement that he would come to Collinwood and teach the children as before. Not only did this pay well, but it gave Tim an aerial view of Trask since he was still trying to woo Judith.

_'What a fool'_ Tim thought disdainfully to himself. _'If he thinks he's going to get away with what he did to…'_

"Mr. Shaw?"

Blinking, Tim came to the realization that he must've drifted off again, a sheepish smile coming to his lips as he asked, "Yes, Nora? Are you still confused?"

"No" she admitted, "but you seem a little upset…is everything alright?"

Placing a hand upon her knee, Tim shook his head before forcing a laugh to escape his lips. _"Me?_ Why no, never, Nora – not when I'm here teaching you and Jamison."

"You're lying to me" Nora accused. "You looked very angry a while ago, and even a little sad…don't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, Mr. Shaw?"

Tim bit his lip. He'd forgotten how astute children were when it came to reading emotions, but that didn't matter; as far as he was concerned, no one would dare get in the way of his future endeavors.

When Tim moved to finally answer the inquisitive child, a delicate murmur arose from the foyer. Thinking nothing of the sudden intrusion, the teacher began to inscribe a few math problems for his pupil when a throat cleared in the entryway. "Mr. Shaw?"

Without looking up, he distractedly inquired, "Yes, Miss Collins? How may I be of service?"

"Well for one, you can halt Nora's lesson and come meet Edward's friend" Judith tartly entreated. "She has come all the way from England, so I think you owe it to her to at least come and say hello."

_'Great'_ Tim thought bitterly, _'yet __another__ old stiff to order me around.'_

Forcing a smile to his lips, he rose from the settee and turned in order to behold the elderly women he expected, only to discover that the guest was not only young, but incredibly beautiful as well.

"How do you do?" the rosy-cheeked beauty inquired.

When she held out her hand, Tim finally got a good look at her face, the color draining from his cheeks the moment he found himself gazing into two unmistakable pools of caramel. "Rachel…"

"What did you just call me?" Scrutinizing Tim with a hint of disgust, the woman proudly remarked, "No matter, I suppose you are not at fault…servants do not often have the mindset to realize nobility when they see it. I am Kitty Soames, lady of Hampshire House."

"Oh, indeed? Well do forgive me for not having curtsied first" Tim couldn't help but jest.

The look on Kitty's face was that of absolute repugnance, an indignant "Well!" escaping her lips before she turned to Judith and remarked, "If _this_ is the type of employment you keep, I truly dread meeting the rest of your household!"

Placing a hand to her chest, Judith appeared to be genuinely accosted. With a grave look to her charming countenance, she earnestly rebuked, "With all due respect, Lady Hampshire, Mr. Shaw has always been a kind and well-respected friend of the family. It was Edward, not I, who approached him with the proposition of employment."

"Indeed? Well I will most certainly have a word with dear Edward about hiring staff suitable for the aristocracy" Kitty tartly returned. Sending Tim her most cutting glare possible, she then gathered the skirts to her mourning dress and turned in order to make her leave.

With a grin upon his boyishly good-natured features, Tim chuckled before gibing, "Well what a charming girl! Just the type I'd have over for tea!"

"Oh, do hold your tongue, Mr. Shaw – you were quite rude to her" Judith reprimanded. "I daresay I would've behaved in the same manner if I were received by such cruel joviality."

_"Cruel joviality?"_ Tim reiterated, a scornful laugh escaping his lips. "With all due respect, Miss Judith, that woman is a snoot and needs to be kept in her place. I found her most charming until she had the audacity of opening that lovely mouth of hers."

Judith gave a little smile at this, to which she hurriedly concealed. She knew she had an image to uphold, so if she expressed even the slightest bit of mirth, she feared her servants would surmise that they could take advantage of her good humor.

Clearing her throat, Judith bade Tim to never speak so harshly to a guest again, the teacher watching after her with a wry smile as she made her way into the foyer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Re-applying the dusky charcoal to her eyes, Kitty gave a start the moment a gentle knock sounded at her door. "Yes, what is it?" she inquired, her haughty manner shining through as she impatiently finished her make-up.

There came a pause, then a gentle, "'Tis Edward, dearest Kitty – might I trouble you for a moment?"

"Oh!" With an exultant clap of the hands, Kitty eagerly rushed over to the door before opening it with a flourish, her arms extended as she cooed, "Oh, Edward, Edward….dear, _dear_ Edward!"

"Kitty!" he blithely returned, his arms enveloping her amidst his joy. "Oh, my dear girl…it is _so_ terribly wonderful to see you, again! How have you been faring since the terrible incident?"

Kitty instinctively dabbed at her dry eyes. "Oh, dear…so Judith has told you."

"Well yes, of course, but…"

"No matter – I should've liked you to know anyway" she gently decided. Now fully turning to face him, she explained, "I had to come here when I recalled how kind and gracious you were to my dear Gerald…and to me."

Edward felt his cheeks flush. "Oh, well believe me my dear, it was no trouble at all."

"Nonsense!" Kitty argued. "It takes a _real_ man to care not only for his good friends, but their faithful wives." Now pausing for reflection, she irritably added, "Speaking of men, whatever is the matter with the male portion of Collinsport? First your abominable school teacher called me Rachel, and then, later on, some creepy man named Barnabas Collins told me I resembled a Josette du Pres. Tell me, are they just naturally odd individuals, or is this a habitual thing for you Americans?"

Edward allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips. "Oh, nonsense, Kitty – they probably just wanted an excuse to speak to such a beautiful woman as yourself. I will admit that you harbor a strong resemblance toward our late governess, Rachel Drummond, but I cannot account for your likeness to Josette."

Kitty felt a chill at these words, her eyes shifting over toward her bed as she softly remarked, "I…I think I shall retire for the night, Edward – it is late, and I am exhausted from the excursions of my journey."

"But of course" Edward genially agreed. "I would hate to keep you from your beauty sleep, my dearest." Giving her hand a gentle press, he smiled and lingered a moment longer before taking his leave.

When Kitty was fully alone, she slowly sat down at her desk and frowned. Somehow the name Rachel Drummond had struck her quite curiously, and for that reason she was completely determined to find out all she could about said governess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was a mournful ballad that finally broke Tim free from the shackles of repose, his soft brown eyes fluttering slightly open before casting toward the petite figure emanating the haunting tune._

_Blinking as if to rid the sleep from his weary eyes, Tim watched on in mild fascination as Rachel continued to hum the hypnotic melody, her fingers leafing through the pages to her book before she paused, clearly receiving the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. Looking up with a start, she exclaimed, "Oh, well you're finally awake! You were taken under by a fever for quite some time now, so Mrs. Trask allowed me to come and take care of you."_

_Tim gave her a lazy grin. "Rachel, go back to your quarters…I don't want you wasting your time."_

_"But I'm not!" she sternly insisted. "I enjoy tending to you Tim, because I'm fully aware that you would do the same for me."_

_"That's right" he gently assured her, "'cause there's no way anything's ever going to harm my Lady Grey."_

_Rachel gave him a warm smile. "I know, Tim…just try and get some sleep."_

With a start, Tim sprung up in bed and gazed frantically about him, a hand passing over his lips as he realized that he'd been plagued with yet another nightmare.

"Please leave me alone, Rachel" he sorrowfully entreated. "I know I failed to keep my promise, I but I tried my best! I gave my everything to keep you alive, because I lo…!"

Pausing amidst his broken plea, Tim realized at that moment that he'd not only adored Rachel as a friend, but he'd inadvertently fallen in love with her.

"Oh, God" he pitifully moaned, "what's the use in even thinking of her anymore? She's _dead!"_

With an embittered groan, Tim rolled back over on his side and tried to resume his state of unfitful repose.

**A/N**: I think Tim felt responsible for Rachel's death, so I figured I'd incorporate that in this chapter. Sorry for the HUGE writer's block, but I kinda-sorta forgot what I was going to do, but now that I've finally got an idea of where I'm going with this, things should be alright now. :) I'm also nearly finished with the first chapter to my new story (it takes place in parallel time), so yeehaw!


	3. Sticking Noses Where They Don't Belong

**CH 3: Sticking Noses Where They Don't Belong**

Primping in front of the downstairs mirror, Kitty smiled to herself once she realized every hair was in place and every blemish concealed, her eyes batting coquettishly for practice just as Edward entered the foyer. "Ah, there you are, my dear!" she cooed. "Judith said you were in town, but I feared for how long."

Edward smiled. "Well this is most certainly a first – nobody has ever claimed to miss me amidst my travels, be this one ever so brief."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Taking the older man by the hands, she blithely insisted, "Your family _loves_ you, dear Edward – I truly believe you Collinses hate showing emotion, so there's no need to believe there's no affection within this household."

Edward cracked a smile, but it withheld a shred of disbelief. Now glancing about him, he asked, "Speaking of my family, where is everybody? Usually I hear a quip or two about my being pompous…"

"Quentin is in Bangor, and Judith's upstairs with Nora since the child's fallen ill" Kitty explained. "But don't worry, it's only a minor ailment…the doctor said she should be getting better within the week."

Edward sighed. "Well that _is_ a relief, indeed – there has been far too much death and gloom in this house as of late."

Kitty gave a start at this, yet she found she could only distractedly fold her hands in response. Promptly turning her back to Edward, she glanced about her as if the walls held secrets – secrets that would come peeling off and whispering into her awaiting ears.

"I say, Kitty, are you alright?"

With a gasp, she inquired, "What? Oh! I'm so terribly sorry, Edward, I was merely thinking… That is, there's something on my mind that I've been meaning to ask you, but could never find the proper words." Finally turning back around to face him, she gave him a penetrating look before prying, "Edward, who _was_ Rachel Drummond?"

Scoffing, the older man shook his head before insisting, "Kitty, you've been taking Mr. Shaw far too seriously – surely you know he's grieving! He's probably looking for Miss Drummond in ever eligible woman he sees!"

"But you _agreed_ about out likeness yesterday evening – little Nora even remarked on it this morning!" Kitty shrilly insisted. "Is it really so shocking that I'm developing a strange fascination with this woman? According to everyone in this house, she could very well be my twin!"

Frowning, Edward took her by the arms before urging, _"Forget_ her, my darling – there is nothing uplifting nor fascinating about Miss Drummond's former life, so I really wish you'd get her out of your mind. She was a devoted governess, and nothing more…a personality easily lost within a sea of thousands." Now pulling out his pocket watch, Edward sighed before sustaining, "Alas, it is getting quite late – I must go to my office and record a few things."

"B-but Edward…"

"Goodnight, my dear."

Bewildered, Kitty watched after him with a foreboding sense of agitation, for instead of being satiated as she'd hoped, she found that she was now more roused than ever before. Who _was_ this governess, and why did the mentioning of her name seem so incredibly taboo?

With a disgruntled sigh, Kitty gathered up her skirts and decided to seek answers from the source of the problem: Mr. Tim Shaw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Quare dicant gentest, Ubinam est Deus…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Looking up from his Latin, Tim furrowed his brows before checking the time piece on his desk. "It's nearly ten o'clock – I'm afraid visiting hours are over" he half-jokingly remarked, his hand thumbing to the next page of his book before the knocking persisted. Sighing, he called louder this time, "Did you not hear me? With all due respect, sir, I'm preparing the lesson for your children's _very_ important education, so if you'd kindly just…"

"Mr. Shaw?" a commanding, feminine voice interrupted, "If you would be so kind as to stop patronizing me and open the door, I would very much appreciate it."

Tim felt a chill at that moment, for if he didn't know any better…

_'No'_ he inwardly reprimanded himself, _'that isn't Rachel…it can't be…'_

And yet, the unmistakable likeness had been there, Tim swallowing as he slowly rose from his perch and approached the chamber door. Taking a deep breath, he briefly debated on waiting to see if the caller had been his imagination, but when an ireful shriek sounded from the other side, all his fears of it being Rachel Drummond were immediately quelled. While Rachel had been sweet and mild-mannered, this individual was clearly accustomed to getting their way by any means possible.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Tim paused before opening the door with a flourish, his lips screwing downward as he sourly greeted, "Ah, well if it isn't the Princess of Quite-a-lot – whatever can I do for you, your majesty? I am thy unworthy servant, and I oh-so-humbly offer you my services."

Scowling, Kitty hissed, "Well for one, you can address me like a gentleman instead of a peon – it's an absolute miracle as to how Edward believes there's a brain floating around within that think skull of yours, and yet…I digress. I am actually here on serious business."

"Indeed? Then it's an emergency?" Tim surmised. "Let me guess, you've run out of cloth to curl your hair with? Or perhaps you're here searching for that mole that keeps disappearing and reappearing by your mouth?"

Placing a hand to her chest as if she'd been accosted, Kitty shrieked, "I'll have you know that it takes time and precision for beauty to occur, so I find it to be most infuriating that you're making light of such a serious procedure! How would you feel if I were to make a mockery of Latin?"

"Considering how I doubt you even know the language to begin with, I'm not too worried – in the end you'd be making a fool of yourself, not I."

Staring up at Tim in shock, Kitty's mouth opened to reprimand him, but she immediately closed it, her cheeks growing bright red as she spat, "Now see here! I've merely come with the hopes of learning about your friend, the governess, so if you'd kindly just tell me what I need to know, I promise that I shall depart as soon as possible."

Tim froze. "Why do you want to know about Rachel?"

Believing that she finally had his acquiescence, Kitty explained, "Ever since you called me by her name, more and more people have been noting our likeness, and I suppose I'd like to know why that is."

"You are _nothing_ like Rachel" Tim growled, his eyes alighting like a stormy sky as he furiously stared her down. "Rachel was the kindest, truest being I knew, but you…" He gave a bitter laugh. _"You_ are all that I despise, and for good reason – how can I feel anything short of repugnance for a woman who cares for no one but herself?"

"You were in love with her" Kitty accused, her voice remaining surprisingly calm as she raised her head. "What was it that you loved about her, Mr. Shaw? I've noticed that you wear a rawhide band with beads about your wrist…was that a gift from the dearly departed?"

"Get out."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get _out!"_

Positively livid, Tim took Kitty by her slender arm and tossed her out into the hallway, his breathing becoming shallow as he snapped, "If you _ever_ come around asking about Rachel again, so help me God…"

"You'll _what,_ Mr. Shaw? Tell Mr. Collins? As I recall, Edward is completely on _my _side in all such matters" Kitty snidely reminded him.

All she received in response was the slamming of Tim's door, her brows furrowing as she found herself turning and glancing down the dimly lit hallway. She half-expected to see a pale, ethereal figure standing there amidst its splendor, but all she saw were caliginous shadows and decorative pieces of furniture. With a shiver, Kitty turned and started back for the security of her own room.

**A/N:** Wow, I wrote this all today…that rarely happens, so yay me! lol As you can imagine, this was just a filler chapter, so hopefully the next one will be better – I'm bored and need a job, so I've been able to work on my stories all summer. Why won't anybody hire me?? GRAH!


	4. An Unhealthy Obsession

**CH 4: An Unhealthy Obsession**

The sky was rosy and the linnets were singing their gay song, yet all within the recesses of Collinwood was dark and gloomy as a funeral parlor. With a sigh filled with ennui, Kitty egressed her well-furbished room and looked around, her lips screwing downward in disappointment once she realized no one was present to view her wardrobe change.

Since she was still in mourning, Kitty found it highly befitting to wear only the finest black raiment available. The shoulderless dress she presently wore was rather showy and sparkly for a mourner, but Kitty had always been a woman who enjoyed making a statement.

With a reserved smile, she nodded politely to Judith as the older woman came towards her with a tray, her voice filled with brummagem concern as she asked, "Is little Nora feeling better, Judith? If not, perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"Oh no" Judith assured her, "everything is under control -- Nora was actually bright-eyed and chatty this morning, so I truly believe she's well on her way to a full recovery."

"Well that's wonderful news, indeed!" Now taking note of the tray, Kitty pressed, "Do you plan to take that to her room? Because if so, I shall be more than happy to take your place."

"Oh! B-but..."

"I insist" Kitty sweetly cut in. "After all, you've been sitting up with that child day in and day out, so surely you feel that you owe it to yourself to get some rest?"

Judith sighed, yet it was obvious that she had a few reservations with handing over her task. With a prim nod, she passed Kitty the tray before agreeing, "Very well, but please make sure that Nora eats this broth. It's supposed to assist in quickening her recovery."

"But of course, ma'am -- please take care of yourself."

As soon as Judith was out of sight, Kitty eagerly turned and entered Nora's cozy little room. The drapes were drawn and the air felt thick (as it often does when an illness is afoot), yet Kitty was far too absorbed in her mission to pay the atmosphere any mind. Setting the tray down onto the nightstand, she turned to Nora and whispered, "Little girl, are you awake? You must eat this broth and answer a few of my questions."

At this announcement Nora's eyes abruptly snapped open, her brows scrunching amidst her confusion as she asked, "What are you doing here, Lady Hampshire? You are not my Aunt Judith..."

"You're such a brilliant little girl" Kitty mockingly observed. "Indeed, I am not Miss Collins, lest you believe she's taken a generous swim in the fountain of youth."

Nora frowned deeply. "You are a very cruel and snobbish woman...I can't believe I ever thought you were Miss Drummond!"

Amazingly not put off by this remark, Kitty earnestly revealed, "Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Nora. You seem like you were very fond of this Rachel Drummond, so I'd be very appreciative if you could tell me who she was and what she was like."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious" Kitty irritably returned. "If you refuse to talk about her like everyone else in this house, could you at the very least direct me to her sleeping quarters?"

Nora appeared to be deep in thought, yet after a few moments she mumbled, "Miss Drummond lived a couple doors down from mine at the end of the hall...I think Father put her there so she'd be out of everyone's way. He doesn't seem to appreciate servants too much."

"And is this room locked now that she's no longer living?"

"No, ma'am."

With a satisfied smile, Kitty warmly acknowledged, "Thank you very much, Nora, you have been a great help...a great help, indeed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was mid-afternoon by the time Kitty had raised enough courage to enter the late governess' room, but when she finally did, it seemed as if every particle in her body was on edge. The room was cold -- unbelievably so -- and it appeared as though all of Rachel's belongings had been left completely untouched. On the dresser sat a tiny jewelry box, and on the far end of the room stood an open bureau, several unworn gowns hanging neatly about and waiting to be put to use.

Approaching the dresser out of curiosity, Kitty lifted the lid of the jewelry box and gave a start, a small smile painting her lips once a gentle medley began tinkling within the air. Oddly enough, the tune struck her as eerily familiar, her brows furrowing once she noticed a small piece of parchment at the very bottom of the box. Lifting it out with careful precision, she gingerly opened the note before reading,

_To my Lady Grey - _

_This took me forever and a year to save up for, so you'd better like it. You know I'm just jesting, Rachel, but in all seriousness I hope this helps make your birthday extra special. Do you happen to recognize the tune? It's that old sea shanty we used to sing, Hieland Laddie._

_Forever Yours,_

_Captain Redbeard_

Furrowing her brows, Kitty found herself mouthing the name of the tune as if trying to recollect some shrouded memory, but all for naught. Despite the familiarity of the tune, she couldn't for the life of her remember a time when she'd have sung a sea shanty, let alone why anything belonging to a governess should coincide with her own life.

Just when she turned in order to inspect another object, one of the gowns slipped off its hanger and to the floor, Kitty crying out before she turned and slammed the jewelry box tightly shut. She had to get out of there, and _fast!_

Racing toward her only means of escape, Kitty couldn't help but gasp the moment the door blew securely shut, a sob catching in her throat as she tugged on the knob and discovered it was locked.

"Let me out!" she wailed. "Oh, somebody _please_ let me out!"

The musical jewelry box began to play in answer, Kitty screaming as she began to beat on the door amidst her hysteria.

Shouts of equal excitement called back to her from down the hallway, yet by the time the door finally opened, Judith and the maid discovered an eerily silent room.

Warily crossing the threshold, Judith held up a hand before inquiring, "Do you hear anything, Leah?"

"No, ma'am" the mousy brunette returned, "but perhaps we just..._oh!"_ Throwing her hands to her face, she exclaimed, "Look, Madame, _look!"_

Following Leah's terrified gaze, Judith gave a cry upon spotting Kitty's still form sprawled out in front of the dresser, her nerves on edge as she rushed over and lifted the girl into her arms.

"Kitty?" she pressed, "Kitty dear, can you hear me?"

With a groan, the aforementioned slowly opened her amber eyes, their pupils strangely dilated as she looked up into her hostess' concerned gaze and smiled. "Oh, good afternoon, Miss Collins -- forgive me if I gave you a fright, but it would seem that I merely slipped and fell."

"But you were screaming like a banshee, child -- surely you saw something to provoke such behavior!" Judith insisted.

Furrowing her brow, Kitty promptly shook her head before assuring her, "No ma'am, not at all...I'm afraid I saw a little field mouse and had a fit. It came scurrying across the floor, caused me to lose my footing, and then the rest is pretty much ancient history. How can I ever thank you both for coming to my aid?"

"Well for starters, you can get into bed -- I'm no physician, but I'm convinced that you're not well enough to be awake right now" Judith sternly revealed. Turning to Leah, she urged, "Ready Lady Hampshire's bed chamber at once -- she is in dire need of rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

As the maid left to fulfill her duties, Judith turned back to Kitty before inquiring, "Why were you in here, anyway? This room isn't open to guests."

"I know, but I suppose I was just curious" Kitty meekly admitted. "Everyone kept comparing me to Rachel Drummond, and I suppose I just wanted to find out why that is."

Judith released a heavy sigh. "Well in the future, would you please just ask for a private tour? It could've saved you the trouble of bumping your head."

"Yes ma'am, indeed I shall." As Judith helped Kitty to her feet, both failed to take notice of the letter lying carelessly on the carpet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Removing his glasses with a sigh, Tim wearily rubbed his face before realizing it was nearly dawn.

"Good job, ol' boy...you may've gotten ahead on your lesson plans, but now you'll probably fall asleep tomorrow _during_ said plans" he grumbled. As he rose in order to turn off the gas lamp, a sudden creak caused him to cease all movement, his eyes widening as his door slowly opened and revealed a soft, feminine figure in its midst.

"Lady Hampshire" Tim acknowledged, clearly astonished by her sudden presence. Hurriedly deciding to make light of the situation, he added, "Have you come for a bedtime story, by chance? I know the halls of Collinwood can get rather frightening at night, but does a woman of your stature need to succumb to such a childish means of alleviating your fears? Why don't you just go to your beloved Edward Collins, instead?"

Kitty wordlessly approached him, her eyes sparkling and her lips curling upward as she breathlessly ventured, "At long last I have found you, Tim -- I was so afraid that I'd never see you, again."

At these words Tim's blood ran cold, his feet shuffling backwards until he found himself pressed up against the wall. "W-what are you talking about?" he demanded. "I barely even know you, let alone have the honor of being left alone so I can actually _begin_ to miss you, so why don't we give that a try right now? You could depart from my room like a proper woman, and then I could get the chance to pine for your glorious absence."

Kitty smiled coyly. "But what about all those lazy afternoons we spent together during school? Surely you remember how you'd never let me be the pirate -- I promised you up until the very end that one day you'd be forced to make an exception, and I can assure you that I am a woman who keeps her word." Now coming so close that she could gaze into his awe-struck eyes, she gently embraced him and rested her head against his heaving chest. "Oh, Timothy" she whispered, "you have _no_ idea how I've longed for this moment...how I've longed for the day I could finally be reunited with my dear captain."

Tim couldn't help but tremble. "Y-your captain?"

"Why yes" she returned as if it were obvious, "you're my Captain Redbeard, and I'm your Lady Grey."

With a start, Tim jolted away from Kitty's arms as if he'd been burned, his head shaking back and forth as he choked out, "You think this is really funny, don't you, Lady Hampshire? A great joke to tell your snooty, equally twisted friends? Well I'm onto you, and I'll admit that you've done a great job with your homework, but you're _not_ going to fool me with your mind games!"

Stunned, Kitty innocently fished, "M-mind games? What sort of games are you referring to, Timothy?"

Not even seeming to have heard her, Tim furiously demanded, "How long did it take you to dig up the dirt on our escapades at Worthington Hall? Did you talk to the honorable rat, Reverend Trask?"

With a look of utter hurt upon her face, Kitty wailed, "Oh Tim, it's _me..._why can't you see that!? _Why_ must you torment me when all I want is to finally hold you? It's been far too long since I've been able to spend time with my dear friend, yet after all these years of undying loyalty, you repay my friendship by pushing me away!"

With tears blurring his vision, Tim balled up his fists before he turned and knocked his books off the table, his voice retaining an eerie calmness as he urged, "Just go, Lady Hampshire...go now before it's too late."

"B-but Tim, I..."

"Go, _now!"_

Thunderstruck into submission, Kitty meekly gathered up her skirts and went rushing out into the hallway like a frightened gazelle, her gown continuing to whisper along the floorboards until she was well out of earshot. After he was certain she was gone, Tim closed the door and hurriedly fastened the lock -- he was well aware that he could no longer risk any late night visits.

**A/N**: I'm on a role! Two chapters within...er...three days! lol In case you're confused, Kitty found the Hieland Laddie tune to be familiar since Rachel was already starting to possess her at that moment. And guess what, I just realized something! Aside from vampirism, this is the most supernatural chapter I've EVER written! For some reason I tend to concentrate more on the relationships than the elements that made Dark Shadows...well...Dark Shadows, so it's cool that I'm finally branching out. Yay me. :)


	5. Set This Spirit Free

**CH 5: Set This Spirit Free**

When Kitty awoke the next morning, she discovered that she had an excruciating headache. The cause of this was completely unbeknownst to her, but she knew that she needed to be cured so she could traipse around and show off her newest gown.

Stretching out across the fainting couch by her bed, she re-adjusted her nightgown before assuming the position of the weak and defenseless. She was fully aware that Leah would be in momentarily, so she found it only suitable to act the part of the ailing invalid.

Unfortunately for poor Kitty's head, a tremendous succession of loud knocks sounded at that precise moment, Kitty giving a pained moan as she shouted, "Leah, will you stop that incessant knocking!? You're a human being, not some pesky little woodpecker, for goodness sake!"

There came a pause, then a furious fusillade of stinging words in response, Kitty shooting upright just as Tim came barreling in through the door like a cavalryman.

"You" he coolly began, "I hope you can account for the diabolical actions you committed last night!"

Kitty paled. "I-I beg your pardon? What in God's name are you blabbering about, you boorish cretin? I happen to have a very severe headache, and I'd very much appreciate it if you kept it down!"

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I'm glad! You caused me more pain yesterday than any stupid headache ever could!" Tim feverishly growled. "I guess what I'd really like to know is why you did it...I'd like to know _why_ you felt the need to hurt me like you did!"

Bewildered, Kitty rose from her perch before shaking her head, her chestnut curls bouncing to and fro as she snapped, "Leave it to a simpleton such as yourself to bring unnecessary flattery to your own character! What on earth makes you think I'd willingly spend my time doing whatever it is you think I've done? I've got _far_ more important things on my mind than hurting some pitiful teacher's feelings!"

"Stop pretending you don't know what's going on and accept your faults!" Tim hissed. "Last night you pretended to be Rachel Drummond, and it wasn't the slightest bit humorous! I don't know how you found out so much about our past, but I've just come here to tell you that I'm not going to let you get to me!"

Kitty balked. "I-I _what?"_

"Don't play dumb! You know fully well what I'm talking about!"

"But I don't!" Kitty innocently assured him. "As far as I know, I spent the entire evening in bed...I'm sorry you feel that I've wrong you in some way, but I honestly don't know what you're referring to..."

Tim froze, his mouth falling agape as he slowly shook his head. "B-but how can that be? You came to my room..."

Kitty threw back her head in a delighted laugh, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she mocked, "Oh, _please!_ How much brandy did you have yesterday evening, Mr. Shaw? I truly believe you might have a drinking problem, because the day I willingly come to your room is the day all hell freezes over!"

"Fine" Tim coolly agreed, "don't tell me why you pretended to be Rachel, but just know this: you could _never_ be her, because you are the sickest, most twisted individual I have ever met."

On that cold and crushing note, Tim turned about on his heel and stormed out of the room, Kitty watching after him as a chill began to trickle down her spine. She couldn't remember a thing from yesterday evening, and now that she'd heard Tim's surprising tirade, she was truly afraid to find out why that was...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, there you are, my dear! Where have you been keeping yourself these past few days?"

"Out of your way, like a true lady should" Kitty warmly returned. "How was work, Edward? I bemoan the agonizing hours that you are away..."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh come now, Kitty, surely you are jesting!"

"And why would I do such a thing, dearest? You are the kindest man I know, and after having to deal with your abominable servants day in and day out, I truly find myself longing for civilized beings to converse with."

Edward furrowed his brows. "What has happened to make you speak so poorly of my staff? Is there a particular servant who makes you feel this way?"

"I'm afraid it's that deplorable Tim Shaw, again -- I've tried to carry on a friendly conversation with him, but he is always so cheeky!" Kitty complained. Now dabbing at her dry eyes with her hankie, she bemoaned, "Oh Edward, whatever shall I do? He hurts my feelings every time we speak!"

Edward allowed a prideful smile to grace his lips. "Ah, so he is trying to gain your attentions again...he clearly lacks guidance in that area, but most young men tend to insult their conquests with the hopes that they will win their love. I know it is quite curious behavior, but try to make a positive thing out of this negative situation, my dear -- young Shaw is held in high regard by our female staff, so I'm sure you will be the envy of every one of his admirers."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty tartly returned, "I hardly find that to be of any compensation, judging by how lowly I regard Mr. Shaw's character."

"Then you do not find him handsome?"

"Good gracious, no! I tend to be attracted to men with an extremely high intellect, and since Mr. Shaw's intelligence leaves much to be desired, he is automatically quite unfortunate-looking in my eyes." Now training a coy eye upon Edward, Kitty demurely sustained, "You, on the other hand, are one of the brightest men I know -- I find you to be incredibly handsome."

Edward blushed. "I-I was not aware...although your sentiment is most curious, I still cannot help but feel most appreciative." Fumbling for his pocket watch, he regrettably added (but not without a hint of relief), "If you'll excuse me, my dear, I really must be going... I need to confirm Shaw's lesson plans for the children."

Kitty gave a bitter smile. "Well for the children's sake, I hope he is far better with them than he is with women."

Ignoring her scathing remark, Edward pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead before making his leave, Kitty watching after him with a hint of resentment. Why did it always seem as if everyone was walking on egg shells when she was around? She was tired of the excuses and the secrets...was her resemblance to Rachel Drummond _that_ frightening to the residents of Collinwood?

With a sigh, Kitty turned about and began perusing the library for something suitable to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Collinwood was eerily silent that evening, but Tim paid it little mind as he continued to grade Jamison and Nora's essays. The latter had excellent voice and penmanship, but the former sadly left much to be desired.

As Tim re-dipped his quill, his door blew open as if a great gust of wind had burst through the hallway, his eyes widening as a dainty form seemed to materialize right before him.

"Wh-who are you?" Tim demanded, only to grimace once he recognized the charming features of Lady Hampshire. Promptly rising from his seat, he grumbled, "Apparently I need to start bolting my door...guess you didn't get the memo saying how much I hate impersonators."

Kitty smiled coyly in response, her voice hushed as she sweetly returned, "I felt that you needed me, so I came...I know how lonely you've been ever since my departure, but I needed you to know that I don't blame you. It was _never_ your fault."

Tim choked as she gently touched his hand, his body beginning to shake as he demanded, "What are you doing here, Lady Hampshire? Don't you realize how much you're _tormenting_ me!? Rachel's gone, yet you seem quite intent upon bringing her back!"

Kitty smiled sadly. "Tim, I _am_ Rachel..."

"No!"

"Yes, I am!" she argued. "Who else would know about the scar over your upper lip? When we were playing in the woods, you fell out of a tree and cut yourself on a rock."

Tim trembled, his fingers subconsciously brushing along the scar as he stared back at Kitty in wonder. "Rachel? But how...? _Rachel!"_ Pulling her fiercely into his arms, Tim felt tears burning along his lashes as he clung to her amidst his desperation, his face burying against her neck as he moaned, "Oh God, Rachel, how can this be? How were you able to return to me after all this time?"

"Lady Hampshire was the first to enter my room since my death" Kitty earnestly explained. "She is a very strong-willed woman, and because of this I fear that we won't have much time together."

"Don't say that" Tim pleaded. "I've dreamt of being able to tell you how I felt, but now that I finally can, I'm so afraid that I'll awaken and find that it was just another dream."

Kitty lightly touched his cheek. "It's no dream, my sweet captain...don't you feel my touch? Haven't you heard my very voice? I am here for you, my dear friend, and as long as God allows it, I shall never, _ever_ leave you."

"Rachel..." Tearfully framing Kitty's face with his hands, Tim pressed his forehead to hers before whispering, "I know it is selfish of me, but I desire to be more than your best friend -- your death made me realize how much you mean to me, and now that I know, I don't think I can let you go, again."

"Tim..." Gazing up into his warm brown eyes, Kitty gently interlaced her fingers with his, a smile gracing her lips as she earnestly returned, "Then God let it be so, for I could never part from you, either."

With a grin, Tim jubilantly took Kitty into his arms, his mouth meeting sweetly with hers as her small hands drifted in a tantalizing trail up his back. Feeling her every curve and contour pressing against his body made him shiver, yet he somehow found her words of adoration to be far more intoxicating.

Only deepening their kiss, Tim ran the fire of his tongue along Kitty's lips before he felt her stiffen, her mouth breaking away from his as she growled, "Unhand me!"

Truly believing that she was jesting, Tim pulled her closer before teasing, "Well I'll try, but I don't think they'll come off..."

Before he even had time to think, Kitty reared back and struck him clear across the face, her eyes alighted like molten embers as she hissed, "How _dare_ you touch me, you boorish peasant!? By this point in your deplorable life you should know your place, but it would seem that your peasant mother didn't teach you that you may not touch the aristocracy! True ladies do _not_ kiss penniless teachers!"

Stunned, Tim stared back at her through stinging eyes, his hands clenching as he snapped, "Well then you may rest easy, Miss Soames, for I see no lady here." Stepping around her outraged form, he moodily exited his room with the hopes of re-gathering his bearings.

**A/N:** Guh, writer's block...how I loathe thee. I was doing pretty decent in regards to cranking out the chapters, but then this one came and I fell apart. Yippee. lol Hopefully it was alright... :shrug:


	6. Making the Most of Life

**CH 6: Making the Most of Life**

"Lady Hampshire, are you not well?"

Kitty ignored Leah's bothersome question, her eyes rolling skyward as irritably submerged her body into the bath tub. Briefly closing her eyes, she found herself imagining she was back at Hampshire House and far, _far_ away from Collinwood, the supernatural, and above all, its abominably meddlesome servants.

As Leah poured the jasmine-scented oils into the bath, Kitty couldn't help but smile, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she remarked, "That smells quite lovely, Leah...you have excellent taste."

"Oh, you like it?" the maid cheerily asked. "It was Miss Drummond's favorite, too -- she'd always ask me to save her some after Miss Judith bathed."

Kitty's facial muscles tensed, her bottom lip quivering as she shrieked, "Rachel, Rachel, _always_ Rachel! Are you all conspiring against me with the hopes of driving me mad!?"

Bewildered, Leah innocently assured her, "Why no, ma'am, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean... I merely found it interesting how Rachel also had an affinity for jasmines. She looks so much like you, after all..."

"So I've been told" Kitty snapped. Now rising out of the tub, she urged, "Fetch me my towel...the stench of jasmines is beginning to suffocate me."

"B-but ma'am..."

"Do as you're told!"

Sheepishly scurrying toward Kitty's bathroom necessities, Leah grabbed the towel and held it up so Kitty could wrap it around her lithe body. Bowing her head, she softly mumbled, "Forgive me for my ignorance, your ladyship -- I promise that it will never happen, again."

"See that it doesn't" Kitty snottily agreed. "I take my baths with the hopes of escaping my internal hells, not meeting them firsthand!"

"Yes, ma'am." Curtsying, Leah then gathered her skirts and left Kitty to dwell with her troubled thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A great day for a trip into town, wouldn't you agree?"

"Lady Hampshire" Tim sullenly greeted. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your presence? I must have done something _really_ bad in my past life to keep receiving your daily visits."

Smirking, Kitty sat down on the settee before chiding, "My, my, is that any way to treat an old friend? I merely wanted to go into town with my dear captain, but if it's too much of a bother..."

"Rachel?" Chuckling, Tim warmly observed, "We're really going to need to come up with a code, lest I keep thinking Lady Hampshire is trying to seduce me. Perhaps you can stand on one foot and cluck like a chicken?"

"Or I could just say 'hello, it's Rachel'" she teasingly returned. "Really now, Tim, I thought you were a teacher...aren't you supposed to have more sense than that?"

Tim grinned. "Supposedly, yes, but I can't help that I'd love to see you humiliate that snooty Lady Hampshire. People will think the whole chicken thing is of her own doing, after all."

"You are hopelessly cruel" Kitty remarked. Smiling, she folded her hands into her lap before apologizing, "Tim, about last night...I'm terribly sorry, but I just couldn't hold on. Lady Hampshire's own spirit was far too strong for me to battle."

Tim groaned. "Well her mouth alone can take out an entire battalion, so I'm genuinely impressed that you lasted as long as you did. Do you think you can keep her at bay for an entire evening?"

"Whatever for?"

Feeling rather embarrassed, Tim folded his hands behind his back and turned toward the fireplace. "Rachel" he earnestly began, "I'd very much like to begin courting you. Since I failed at everything while you were alive, I want to make this one thing right."

"Oh, Tim..." Rising from her perch, Kitty warmly embraced him before acknowledging, "Yes, yes, one-hundred times yes, but _only_ if you let me drive the carriage."

Tim grinned. "There's always a catch with you, isn't there?"

Winking, she mischievously returned, "Oh, yes...always."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Not so hard -- you'll spook the horses!"

Squealing, Kitty fell into a fit of giggles as the carriage gave a tremendous shudder, Tim's face growing deathly pale as he found himself closing his eyes. Why he'd actually given into her clever proposition was _beyond_ him, but he supposed that at the moment of agreement his heart had been in place of his brain.

"Tim?" Sparing her lover an amused glance, Kitty tapped his shoulder before urging, "Open your eyes, you silly goose! There's a pond and field of posies over there that I'd very much like to visit."

Before Tim could even argue, Kitty handed him the reigns, hitched up her skirts and leapt overboard into the downy gross below.

"Rachel!"

Forcing the carriage to a grinding halt, Tim frantically turned around before meeting the sight of Kitty waving jovially in his direction, her voice mocking and sweet as she urged, "Come now, be the captain I adore and come join me! Perhaps if you behave, I'll let you make me a crown of buttercups like in the old days."

Tim smirked. "Why, how manly! However can I resist your gracious offer?"

Giggling, Kitty watched him hop down from the carriage before joining her, the evening sun casting warm shadows upon her skin as she stretched her arms up toward the sky. "Oh, how good it feels to be outdoors again!" she chirped. "I don't know how I shall ever return inside after a day like today..."

Smiling, Tim allowed his soft gaze to rove across her charming features, his hand fondly encircling her own as he acknowledged, "Well I don't know, but something tells me you're in dire need of a good old-fashioned loop-dee-loo."

"W-what?"

Grinning, Tim mischievously urged, "C'mere."

"No!" Kitty shrieked, "I will _not_ let you throw me over your shoulder...do you have _any_ idea how much that frightened me as a child!?"

Tim laughed. "Well why do you think I'm trying to do it now? C'mere!"

Before Kitty even had a chance to respond, he moved toward her irritable form in a sudden lunge, a squeal escaping her lips as she turned and began racing along the edge of the pond.

Thrilled by the prospect of a good chase, Tim raced after her like a lion seeking its prey, a triumphant laugh escaping his lips when he caught ahold of the scooped back of her dress.

With a cry, Kitty staggered forward until she found herself being wrenched back into Tim's arms, squeals for mercy resounding in his ears as he hefted her over his shoulder and began racing back and forth in a zig-zag fashion.

_"Tiiiiim!"_ Kitty screamed, her hands frantically covering her eyes, "If you don't put me down right this instant, I'm going to let Lady Hampshire come back!"

Tim came to an immediate halt, his shoulders wearily slumping forward as he muttered a defeated, "Kill-joy."

Smiling in triumph, Kitty allowed him to place his hands on her hips in order to set her back down, her hands gently framing his face as she gazed up fondly into his eyes. "You're such an imp" she teased. "If you weren't so adorable, I might have smacked you."

Tim grinned. "And mar this face? How insensibly cruel of you!"

Laughing, the pair failed to notice the carriage coming up the dirt path until it was too late, Kitty tensing upon hearing a familiar voice shouting to the driver to stop. As she turned around in order to investigate, her delicate features grew deathly pale, her grip on Tim's arms growing tighter as a proud male figure came storming toward them at top speed.

As soon as the irate gentleman was standing directly before them, Kitty gave a startled gasp that shook her from the very core, her eyes rolling back in her head as she helplessly collasped into Tim's arms.

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter over and done with! :) Gee, I wonder who the mystery man could be. ;)


	7. A Plan Goes Underway

**CH 7: A Plan Goes Underway**

"Kitty? Kitty darling, can you hear me?"

With an enervated moan, Kitty slowly opened her eyes and gave a start, her hand resting upon her forehead as she demanded, "Where am I? Oh Edward, however did we get in this carriage?"

"You mean you have no recollection of what just transpired?"

She fearfully shook her head.

Sighing, Edward rolled his eyes heavenward before sustaining, "You were found in a most compromising situation with Mr. Shaw, my dear, and I stopped my carriage in order to investigate. By the time I'd reached you both, you'd fainted into Shaw's arms. When I asked what he was doing with you, he insisted you were possessed and that he was courting the spirit inside you."

Kitty balked. "Oh, dear God...did he happen to say _what_ spirit possessed me?"

"What difference would it make? It's complete and utter rubbish!"

"No, it's not!" Kitty shrilly argued. "For the past week I've found myself wandering around without any knowledge of how I'd gotten there in the first place... A couple days ago I came out of a daze and found myself in Mr. Shaw's arms!"

"I'll kill him" Edward growled. "He had _no_ right to take advantage of you like that! Did you see if he happened to slip anything into your food and drink?"

Kitty balked. "Edward no, you don't understand! Mr. Shaw has been just as in the dark about all this as I have, for he's come to me on a couple occasions telling me to leave him alone. He thought I was impersonating Rachel Drummond!"

"And why on earth would he think that?"

"I don't know" Kitty fearfully admitted, "but the trouble seemed to start the day I entered Miss Drummond's room. It was almost as if her spirit was there warning me to stay away, but when I tried to escape, the door blew shut and locked me inside. After that, I remember nothing...my mind is a complete blank until the next morning." Now looking to Edward with tears in her eyes, she sobbed, "Oh Edward, how is it possible for me to lose hours of my life like this? I'm so hopelessly frightened that one day I won't be able to awaken from her spell!"

Frowning, Edward drew Kitty into his arms before urging, "There, there, please don't cry, my dear...I promise I'll bring an exorcist to Collinwood if it will please you."

"No!" Kitty exclaimed, "oh, _please_ don't! I-I mean, it's not that I'm not appreciative of your suggestion, but I truly fear that people will think me mad if they catch wind of this. Could we please just try to handle this ourselves?"

Edward furrowed his brows. "But darling, I really _would_ prefer to seek professional help..."

"Please" Kitty begged, "if you care for me at all, you _will_ allow me to handle this in secret."

Sighing, Edward gave a resigned nod as his agreement. With a relieved smile, Kitty leaned back in her seat and willed herself to relax.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Leah, this is positively _divine!_ I'm ever so glad Mrs. Bradbury allowed you to cook with her today."

Leah flushed with pleasure. "Oh, you like it, Miss Judith? I prepared the dish with you in mind since I remembered you like scallions."

As the two women continued to babble on about garnishes, Kitty picked at her plate with little to no interest. It wasn't that she didn't find Leah's dish edible, but after having spent the entire day in turmoil, she found that she could scarcely eat.

After making sure for the umpteenth time that she was alright, Edward had announced that he wouldn't be punishing Tim as he'd initially planned. He figured that Tim's grief had drove him to say what he had, and Kitty had full-heartedly agreed with the hopes of getting Edward off their case. Save for the constant check-ups, it had worked, and her being urged to spend most of her time in seclusion had been taken with relish. Although Kitty loved being the center of attention, she was beginning to tire of the coddling and blatant gossip on her behalf.

"More tea, Lady Hampshire?"

Looking up with a start, Kitty mumbled a declination before glancing dully over Judith's shoulder. To her surprise, she saw Tim entire the dining room with little Nora at his heels, her cheeks growing rosy when their eyes finally locked. Immediately casting her gaze down to her plate, she listened with interest as Edward chided Nora for being late to dinner.

"I apologize sir, it's completely my fault" Tim hurriedly spoke up. "Nora had mentioned how she loved horses, so I bought her a book on thoroughbreds yesterday morning. We were reading it together and lost track of time."

"Yes, and now I want a horse more than ever!" Nora chimed in. "There are so many kinds, and this book actually has _pictures!"_

"That's nice, dear" Edward dismissively grumbled. "Have a seat and join your family like a proper young lady." Now looking to Tim with a cool indifference, he stiffly added, "You may leave now, Mr. Shaw...we have no further use of you at the moment."

"Yes, sir." Bowing slightly as his farewell, Tim turned to leave just as he caught sight of Kitty gazing after him with an intense curiosity. Perhaps she'd begun figuring out what was going on? With one last apprehensive look in her direction, he quickly pivoted about and returned to his duties.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plan was simple: once Kitty was sure the coast was clear, she would approach Tim and pretend to be Rachel Drummond. This way she might actually figure out what was going on, and in the process learn about the teacher's relationship with the spirit. It was quite apparent that he loved her, but she wanted to see if there was a reason why Rachel had sought _her_ out, of all people. Aside from looks, were they similar? Did they both have the same interests and hobbies?

_'No, probably not'_ Kitty inwardly surmised. _'Although we were both governesses at one point, she was the more common one...I have a touch of class that can never be compared to the hoi polloi of society.'_

Seemingly satisfied with her inner assumptions, Kitty gathered up her skirts and descended the staircase like a royal princess, her proud head raising just as she noted the voices coming from the drawing room. As she drew closer to the source of the noise, she discovered that Nora was showing Tim her newest doll.

"Look, isn't she _pretty? _She came all the way from France!" she proudly gloated. "My mother bought her for me and sent it as an announcement of her arrival."

Tim smiled warmly. "Well what a thoughtful gesture! Did you think of a name for her yet?"

Glancing down at the doll's blue eyes, porcelain skin, golden ringlets, and flouncy Victorian gown, Nora twisted her lips in thought before admitting, "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm leaning toward Lynnelle Charlotte Collins. What do you think?"

"I think it's a very classy and charming name -- you'll be the envy of every starry-eyed youngster in town" Tim assured her with a smile. "Did your mother happen to get Jamison something, as well?"

Nora beamed. "Oh yes, of course she did! He's got a brand new toy boat to sail in the waterhole out back -- perhaps one day you could play with us!"

"I'd love to" Tim cheerily agreed. "I never actually owned a toy ship of my own...Trask deemed them un-Christian and sinful objects since they brought "unnecessary pleasure", so it'd be wonderful to finally experience it firsthand."

Nora gazed up at him in amazement. "You mean...you've _never_ sailed a ship before? What about other toys?"

"I had a leather ball, but that's about it" Tim admitted with a sigh. "Miss Drummond and I would make pirate swords out of sticks, and sometimes one of our teachers would smuggle us some sweets."

"Reverend Trask allowed us to have toys" Nora pointed out. "Why didn't he make us give them up?"

"Because you're a Collins and he wants your money -- there's really no explanation other than that." Turning grimly toward the foyer doors, Tim gave a start upon seeing Kitty standing in the entryway. "Lady Hampsire" he greeted, "what is it I can help you with?"

"Oh! Nothing really, I was just hoping to see you for a little while" Kitty sheepishly admitted. "That is, if it's alright?"

Taking her words to mean that she was Rachel again, Tim genially granted her permission and showed Nora to the door. After she had gone (but not without her share of protests), Tim turned back to Kitty with a big smile on his face.

"I've been thinking about you all day" he shyly admitted. "You really seem to have this uncanny ability to sense when I need you."

Trying her best not to blush, Kitty demurely had a seat and gave him the coyest smile she could muster. "Why don't you come have a seat?"

"Me?" Shaking his head, Tim urged, "Why don't you come with me into the garden for a moment, instead? I saw a bunch of chrysalises out there the other day, so a few are bound to have hatched by now."

Bewildered, Kitty incredulously inquired, "You want me to risk being caught by Edward, again...and over _butterflies?"_

"I guess it does seem a little silly" Tim agreed, "but you always enjoyed the springtime at Worthington Hall, so I guess I just wanted to give you back some of that happiness."

Kitty couldn't help but smile. "Sweet and considerate? Why, that doesn't sound like you at all!"

Grinning at the assumedly jesting remark, Tim held his hand out to her before asking, "Coming, Lady Grey? I'm sure there will be plenty of flowers for your hair..."

Glancing up at him in surprise, Kitty felt a sudden chill upon being referenced to the late Rachel Drummond. Thankfully she'd read the note in Rachel's bedroom, so she instantly knew how to address her alleged friend. With a smile upon her face, she accepted his hand before demurely acknowledging, "Lead the way, my dear Captain Redbeard."

Arm in arm, the two perambulated through the kitchen and into the Collins' well-acclaimed garden, Kitty every now and then pausing to give Tim a sidelong glance. He was uncharacteristically cheerful, she noted -- perhaps because he believed she was possessed by Rachel? Biting her lip, she also noticed that he was rather handsome when he exuded such joviality...boyish, yet completely charming.

Blushing at her ridiculous thoughts, Kitty barely even had time to think when they came to an abrupt stop by some floral bushes.

"Look" Tim eagerly spoke up, "it appears that most of the chrysalises have hatched."

Peering over his shoulder with curiosity, Kitty's eyes widened when she spotted a newborn butterfly drying out its wings. She had never taken interest in such matters before, but somehow Tim made it seem quite beautiful.

Taking Kitty by the hand, Tim pulled her closer before holding out his finger so the butterfly could crawl upon it. "Butterflies are curious creatures" he softly began. "They may be beautiful and delicate on the outside, but within they possess the instinct to evade predators by wearing a sort of mask. These dots on this butterfly's wings look like eyes, so its enemies believe it's bigger than it actually is."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "What is this, some type of lecture on nature? I do hope you aren't expecting payment for your lesson."

Smirking, Tim took Kitty's hand before maneuvering the butterfly onto her finger, her smile vanishing as she gazed down upon it in wonder. "It really _is_ delicate" she breathed, her soft gaze watching on as it weakly flapped its wings. "I had no idea they were so fragile when they're born..."

"They remind me of you" Tim softly admitted. "Within their first stages of life, they're completely vulnerable to those around them...in a sense, you could say they were trapped." Lightly brushing back a lock of Kitty's hair, he sustained, "Once their wings dry, they're free to spread them and soar on to fulfill their lives...now that Trask believes you're gone, you're finally free, Rachel. You're no longer trapped amidst that charlatan's clutches, so please, I _beg_ of you...spread your wings and fly."

Looking up at Tim in wonder, Kitty felt a great sense of warmth as she gazed into his pleading eyes. He genuinely loved Rachel, she decided, and although the love was not truly for herself, she somehow felt deeply moved by his devotion. Feeling his hands sweep to the small of her back, she closed her eyes as the softness of Tim's lips brushed hesitantly against her chin, her arms linking about his neck with the hopes of keeping him close to her heart. Although she wasn't Rachel Drummond, Tim's warm affection made her feel loved and needed, which happened to be two things she'd never experienced at Hampshire House.

"Rachel" Tim suddenly breathed, "please say you'll stay with me forever...I don't think I can bear another restless night without your spirit."

Pulling away from him as if she'd been burned, Kitty fearfully demanded, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I need you to completely take over" Tim begged. "If you can keep Lady Hampshire's essence from returning, you and I can marry and fulfill our lifelong dreams."

Positively horrified, Kitty shook her head before fully breaking away from him. "No" she whispered, "I-I cannot stay...I must go!"

"What? B-but Rachel, did I do something wrong? I..."

_"No!"_ Kitty sobbed, "Please, just let me go!"

As she broke away from him and went racing back into the house, Tim stood behind and watched after her in complete bewilderment. Although he loved Rachel with all his heart, something seemed quite amiss...

**A/N:** Ok, sorry for the delay...I've got a new job, and I'm running on my last ounce of energy as I type this, so...I can't think of anything to say. :brain dies:


	8. Mistaken Identity

**CH 8: Mistaken Identity**

It had now been two weeks since Kitty's encounter with Tim, and oddly enough, she found herself more and more drawn to him with each passing moment. Despite the initial fear over Rachel's possession, when she was with Tim, it all seemed to push back into the far recesses of her mind. He had a view of the world that was very striking and magical…a viewpoint that she very much longed to experience. As a child Kitty had always been told to act like a lady, so in a sense she'd never truly had a childhood of her own. With Tim, it was almost as if she was being given a second chance on life, for with each outing, she could feel her heart of ice thawing with his every warm word.

How could she have possibly viewed him as a boor when he was the only silver lining amidst her endless sea of storm clouds? He made her stop and enjoy life opposed to just whisking through it to get to the next day, and for this she was eternally grateful. If it weren't for Tim, she'd still most likely be trying to woo Edward through every tedious means possible. Edward was, after all, a very dull and drab man. Kitty loved him in a way, but now that she'd experienced the pangs of true love, the money no longer mattered. With Tim, she felt richer than she ever had in her entire life.

"Kitty, darling?"

"Oh! Er…Edward!" she exclaimed, her face turning crimson as she pivoted in order to receive her caller. "Why didn't you knock, my darling? Shame on you for entering a lady's quarters uninvited!"

Flushing, Edward sheepishly returned, "I know, darling, I know, but I just _had_ to see you as soon as possible. My chess club is at their all-time best, and I was hoping that you would come and cheer me on."

Kitty felt a wave of ennui flood her senses at this prospect, so she hurriedly smiled and shook her head. "Edward" she coyly began, "dear, _dear_ Edward, I very much regret to inform you that I already have plans for this evening. Lord Byron is coming to town, and he's expressed his desire to take me to dinner."

"Oh" Edward mumbled, the disappointment on his face quite evident, "I wish you both well, then. Perhaps you could bring this Lord Byron to Collinwood after you dine?"

Kitty's features lit up with horror. "Oh no, darling, I'm afraid that wouldn't do at all! My dear Lord Byron is _dreadfully_ shy when he's amidst the presence of those he admires!"

"He…_admires_ me?"

"Oh yes, quite immensely! I've told him of your many accomplishments on a few occasions."

Glowing with pleasure, Edward proudly grasped at the sides of his blazer before acknowledging, "Well then, I hope you two have yourselves a marvelous time."

Kitty gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh, we will, darling…we will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop laughing at me…you look equally ridiculous!"

Giggling, Kitty shook her head as she smugly returned, "I'm truly sorry, my dear, _dear_ captain, but these bathing suits only flatter a woman's figure…is this the look you were going for when you pretended to be Captain Redbeard?"

Tim smirked. "Not exactly, no…I think I was going for the more dashing look."

Laughing, Kitty turned and stretched her arms up toward the sky, the sun's delicate rays kissing her face and warming her to the very soul. The waves of the ocean roared complacently alongside the blithe pair, and about five miles out to sea sailed a small fishing ship.

"Looks like the Collinses are at it, again" Tim commented dully.

Panicking, Kitty fearfully questioned, "What? Y-you mean, Edward or Quentin might be out on that boat?"

"No" Tim gently assured her, "never…that damned family won't do their own dirty work so long as they have someone else doing it for them. If you're worried about being ratted out to Edward, I can assure you that we're completely safe – nobody will ever willingly help a Collins unless they're a Collins, themselves."

Kitty smirked. "And is that a natural born fact, or are you just being unduly bitter?"

"Take it as you will" Tim returned with a grin, "but I suppose I _am_ a tad bitter, even after such a short time of working under their employment."

Smiling, Kitty began tugging on his arm before urging, "Then abandon those harsh feelings of yours and take a swim – if there's anything I've learned, it's that the ocean is a natural panacea."

"Oh, is that so? Or is that yet another excerpt from the book of the Great and Wise Rachel Drummond?" Tim teased.

Screwing her lips into a wry smile, Kitty turned about and began racing across the soft sand as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, but with the warm, bedazzling light of the sun, the soothing cradling of the ocean, and the intoxicating sense of being so near to her newest love, she couldn't help but feel as if she were partaking in some sort of natural high. With her arms extended like an eagle in flight, Kitty went splashing into the chilling foam with a shriek, Tim laughing as he cheerily raced after her.

The water was grey and briny that afternoon, but the warmth of the sun and the blue of the sky helped to withhold the couple's sense of mirth.

Jumping and splashing about with the hopes of keeping warm, Kitty merrily exclaimed, "Oh, this is _so_ lovely! I can't even remember the last time I went for a swim!"

"It was probably the time I pushed you into the lake" Tim decided with a laugh. "You begged me not to make you walk the plank, so instead I gave you a helping shove."

"How abominably cruel of you!"

Grinning, Tim blithely agreed, "Well yes, I suppose so, but I was a pre-teen and you were wearing a white dress…can you blame me for wanting to see your slip?"

"_Tim Shaw!"_

He laughed. "Rachel, I was just kidding! You know I'd never view you as some object…you mean far much more to me than that. Much, _much_ more."

Feeling the heat arise within her cheeks, Kitty immediately came to the decision that she couldn't take the tension any longer. With a mischievous glint to her eye, she lunged forward and splashed her unexpecting friend right in the face.

Coughing and sputtering, Tim hurriedly wiped at his dripping countenance before exclaiming, "Alright, that's it! I don't care if you're Lady Grey or not, because what you just did was _very_ unladylike – c'mere!"

With a shriek, Kitty dove off to the side in order to flee from his onslaught of splashes, a wave of laughter escaping her lips when Tim tripped amidst his pursuit and fell headfirst underwater.

After a few moments of waiting for him to resurface, Kitty began to panic, her eyes darting to and fro as she frantically called, "Tim? Oh God, Tim, where are you!?"

Within moments, the sea parted beneath her and something strong hefted her up into the air, Kitty shrieking once she realized she was sitting upon none other than Tim Shaw's broad shoulders.

Positively livid, she seethed, "Timothy Shaw, you scared me half to death, you boorish cad! I thought you were dead, and I…_oh!"_

With a squeal, Kitty found herself being tossed straight into the ocean's welcoming embrace, her curled ringlets now sopping wet and hanging limply by her face as she shot Tim a terrible death glare. "How _could_ you!?" she snapped. "I'll have you know that it takes _hours_ to style my hair, and…oh! _Stop_ splashing me!"

Unable to prevent the laughter despite her discontent, Kitty gave in to her mirth and splashed Tim directly in the face as her retaliation. Now shielding herself from the teacher's own arsenal of water shots, she grabbed his shoulders and dunked him squarely beneath the surf.

When Tim came up for air, she began giggling at the waterlogged bangs that covered his eyes, her laughter soon being cut short when he seized her by the waist and dove with her beneath the waves.

Although Kitty longed to scream, she knew better than to do so lest she wanted a mouthful of water. The prismatic light beams from the surface glinted above them as they swam like creatures of the deep, Kitty releasing a barely audible squeak when she suddenly found Tim's lips on her own. Although she expected to melt in his embrace as she usually did, she felt rather odd since she realized Tim was sending oxygen into her mouth.

Confused by the peculiar gesture, Kitty dazedly pushed him away and swam back to the surface, a series of coughs racking her lithe body as Tim broke through the water alongside her. Turning to him with a curious glint in her eye, she irritably demanded, "And what on earth was _that_ called? I'm not accustomed to swapping breath with another man!"

Tim chuckled. "Alright, alright, guess I'm guilty as usual, but I've been trying to sucker you into doing that for years. When Maria Foster told us you could breathe underwater if you were kissing someone, I naturally wanted to try it. You, however, weren't so keen to the idea. Guess I just wanted to find out now that I have the chance…you never know when you'll wake up and find yourself empty-handed, after all."

Kitty gave him a sad smile. "Must you always be so melancholy, Tim? I'm here for you now, and as long as you need me in your life, I shall never leave you."

"I know" he softly agreed, "and I guess that's why I love you so much. You're always thinking of everyone but yourself."

Kitty wanted to laugh at this since she knew it was far from the truth, but something about Tim's desperate eyes made her long for it to be so. She may not be perfect Rachel Drummond, but she _did_ adore Rachel's perfect lover. Taking his hand fondly in hers, she pleasantly urged, "Let's go lie on the beach and dry off, shall we? Afterward we can eat the lunch Leah packed."

With a crooked grin, Tim full-heartedly agreed and followed the woman he believed he loved back to their spot on the sand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon was a silver disc that reflected upon the waves in broken shards, a majestic purple shroud surrounding its opulence with several pinpoints of soft, lambent light. The waves crashed more furiously along the surf now that it was night, but the two lovers who gazed dreamily up at the sky hardly seemed to pay it any mind.

"I want a dress that can capture this very sky" Kitty suddenly spoke up. "It needs to be a mix of royal purple, navy, and black, and several little diamonds need to be peppered all over the fabric. I can wear a tiara as silver as the moon, and my earrings can sparkle and dazzle its onlookers like the very stars in this sky." Smiling, she added, "Perhaps I can get a sheer layer of black, gauzy fabric placed over the gown…that way it shouldn't overpower the blues and the purples."

Tim smiled warmly. "I never knew you liked that sort of stuff…you always told me that finery was a waste of money since you'd rather spend it on the less fortunate."

Feeling her cheeks grow hot, Kitty floundered, "Oh, w-w-well I just meant it'd be nice to have a gown and jewelry, not that I actually _need_ them."

"Relax, I'm not upset with you" Tim gently assured her. "I'm just trying to learn as much as possible about you since we've been apart for ten years. That's a very long time, Rachel, and I know fully well how much people can change over a period of time."

"Yes" Kitty softly agreed, "this is very true…at first your sarcasm and blatant disrespect annoyed me, but now that I've gotten to know you…er…­_re-_gotten to know you, I've discovered that beneath that playful exterior, you're a very soulful and intelligent man."

Tim grinned. "Well, I _have_ been working out…my cerebral cortex, that is."

"Tim, I'm serious! Don't you realize how much you've changed me? Before you, I was selfish, hollow, and cruel…before you I was nobody!"

Tim's eyes softened. "Rachel, I don't believe that for a minute…"

"Believe it!" Kitty shrilly interrupted. "I have so much to thank you for that I don't even know where to begin…" Framing his face with her hands, she smiled up at him before pressing her forehead to his, her voice hushed as she softly sustained, "Your kindess has given me the life that I've always longed for, so please……let me love you."

Confused, Tim assured her with a crooked smile, "Well isn't that the point? I thought we both wanted to love one another."

"What?" Giving Tim a bewildered look, Kitty then realized that the teacher wasn't nearly as knowledgeable as she'd given him credit for. Was he _truly_ that naïve?

Shifting about uncomfortably, Kitty uneasily returned, "Well of course we do, darling, but I meant I wanted you to love me…as in _make_ love to me."

Tim balked. "I…_what?_ Rachel, do you even know what you're saying? I always thought that you and I would wait for marriage…"

Blushing, it was at that moment that Kitty realized Rachel was far purer than she'd thought…and far more boring. With a tight smile upon her lips, she shook her head before insisting, "I know, darling, I know, but don't you realize that I may not be able to keep fighting Kitty's spirit forever? What if we can't marry and live our dream?"

"Don't say that" Tim pleaded. "We will marry, Rachel, we _will!"_

"But how do you _know?"_ Kitty persisted. "Tim, I always though of myself as a model of chastity, but if never get to hold you, I might as well resign myself to an eternity of damnation."

Tim swallowed. "Rachel, I-I can't…"

"But why?"

"Well how can _you?"_ he incredulously countered. "After all Trask's preached on promiscuity, how can you _possibly_ think of doing the unthinkable?"

"Because I love you, you ignorant fool!"

Silence ensconced the pair at that moment like a suffocating blanket, Kitty bowing her head as she realized she was fighting a losing battle. Never before had a man been able to deny her pleasures, so the very thought that man she loved didn't desire her made her feel incredibly hollow.

When she finally had the courage to look into Tim's eyes, she discovered that his gaze was soft and caring as ever. Gently stroking her cheek, he pressed his forehead to hers before whispering, "I love you too, Rachel, but you know I'd never want to hurt you."

Kitty gave a low sigh, to which she hoped Tim believed was that of endearment. In all honesty, she was growing quite tired of his bothersome chivalry, and was beginning to wonder if her words would be worth the embarrassment.

When Tim just continued to smile at her in that aggravatingly endearing manner, Kitty took him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a rough and bruising kiss. To hell with upholding her false image of chastity! She was becoming quite bored!

Roving her tongue over his, Kitty felt Tim shrink back when she drew his hands to her breasts. His timidity with the female body was almost cute, save for the fact that Kitty was growing rather irritated by his lack of response. Most men would've _died_ for her touch!

Effortlessly peeling away at her bathing suit, Kitty pushed the slightly damp fabric down to her waist before reaching out to Tim once more.

Cringing, he urged, "Rachel, _please_ stop…I-I shouldn't be seeing this."

Kitty wanted to laugh at his absurd response. "Seeing what, my bosoms? Every woman has them, you lunkhead!"

"But you're not just every woman to me" Tim feebly reminded her. Still keeping his eyes trained firmly on the sand, he pitifully begged, "Please, Rachel, if you love me and respect yourself at all, you _will_ stop."

"And if _you_ love _me,_ you'll let me do whatever I please!" Kitty snarled in response. When Tim still refused to meet with her penetrating gaze, she felt the last of her patience rupture and burst into a thousand pieces. Rearing back, she lunged forward in order to strike him, only to suddenly halt when a chilling presence overtook her body. With wide, dilated eyes, she uneasily squeaked, "T-_Tim?_ What are we doing out here? Oh God, where are my clothes!?"

Panicking, Kitty hurriedly rolled away from him in order to cover herself, Tim watching on in panic as he fearfully questioned, "L-Lady Hampshire? Is that you?"

"No" Kitty returned in bewilderment, "it's Rachel!"

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, Kitty's a skank, but we already knew that. :) Guess Tim feels like crap since he couldn't discern his own lover from Kitty, but oh well for him! lol

And three cheers for vacation! Vacation equals updates!!


	9. Betrayed

**CH 9: Betrayed**

"R-_Rachel?"_ Staring back at Kitty's tear-stained face in amazement, Tim moved to touch her, but she sorrowfully drew away from him as if she'd been burned.

"Don't touch me" she bitterly pleaded, "just leave me be, I beg of you!"

Astonished, Tim miserably rebuked, "But Rachel, I didn't know! How can you blame me when she pretended to be you?"

"And how can you blame _me_ when you couldn't even tell us apart!?" Kitty shrilly argued. "It's almost as if our thirteen years of friendship meant nothing to you, because you couldn't even see through Lady Hampshire's rouse!"

"That's only because she gave me no reason to be suspicious! If someone pretended to be me, you wouldn't immediately think I'd been possessed, would you?"

Shaking her head, Kitty solemnly agreed, "No, I suppose I wouldn't, but you should've known better, Tim. You actually _knew _about the possession, and therefore should've been able to tell me apart from some stranger."

"But Rachel, I love y..."

"You love _her!" _the governess sobbed in response. "If you truly loved me, you would've been able to tell the difference, but intead I awaken to find you two about ready to do God knows what!"

Feeling his desperation flaring within him, Tim grasped Kitty by the shoulders before giving her a firm shake, his eyes pleading with her as he shouted, "To hell with Kitty Soames! The only woman I could ever be with is Rachel Drummond, and anyone here in Collinsport could vouch for that! If you can't believe me, at the very least believe in all that we've meant to each other..."

With a tearful shake of the head, Kitty sorrowfully returned, "I'm sorry Tim, but I cannot...it would seem that you have a new conquest now, and I'd advise that you marry her as soon as possible."

"_What?" _Positively incredulous, Tim moved to ask what she meant when Kitty held up a hand.

"Please don't" she begged, "you're making this far harder on me than it already is. I love you, Tim, but it would seem that Kitty Soames loves you, as well. Do yourselves a favor and be with her, because only together can you live a normal life. I can no longer give you that, and I know you're fully aware of that fact."

"But I can't be with someone I don't love" Tim sorrowfully insisted. "How can you expect me to forget about you, Rachel?"

"Because you already did when you spent all that time with Lady Hampshire" Kitty softly revealed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were in love with her, as well."

"B-but Rachel..."

"Do not try to summon me again, Tim, for I must go to give you time to think" Kitty forcefully cut in. "Until you make a decision, I'm afraid I'll have to forbid us from seeing one another."

"Rachel, _please..."_

"Goodbye, Tim."

With a deep intake of air, Tim squeezed his eyes closed as Kitty collapsed in his arms in an unconscious heap. Holding her close to his heart, he felt tears burning along his lashes as he prayed that he could finally find peace with the woman he loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kitty awoke, she found herself in bed with a watchful Leah at her side.

"Are you feeling any better, Madame?" she delicately inquired. "When Mr. Shaw revealed you were ill, it gave us all quite a scare, especially Master Edward!"

"Mr. Shaw?" Kitty reiterated, her brows scrunching amidst her exertion as she slowly sat up. "Is he anywhere nearby? I'd very much like to speak to him...about my illness, of course."

Frowning, Leah placed a hand to Kitty's forehead before clucking, "Not in this condition, you're not! Besides, Mr. Shaw is preparing his lecture for tomorrow morning and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Kitty paled. "Tomorrow morning? H-how long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly a full day now, ma'am...as I said, you gave us all quite a fright."

Trembling, Kitty removed her covers before insiting, "I must see Edward immediately...please Leah, do not stand in my way!"

"But Lady Hampshire..."

"I _must!"_ Sending one last penetrating look in Leah's direction, Kitty slipped into her robe before making her way out into the corridor. Collinwood was relatively silent that night, but the lack of conversation failed to deter Kitty from what she must do.

As she descended the stairs, she overheard the voices of two soft-spoken people, one clearly being Miss Collins and the other a smug baritone with placating mannerisms. When Kitty pressed her ear against the door, she suddenly became highly intrigued by the conversation.

"I tell you, we must go to the police!" the stranger interposed.

"But Reverend Trask, I've already told you I cannot do so when _I_ am to blame for Miss Drummond's death! Mr. Shaw was right about me...I'm a _murderer!"_

As Kitty listened to Judith sobbing, a distinct chill curled up her spine in accordance with the sudden confession. Rachel Drummond was murdered, and by this highly aristocratic lady?

Pulling away as if to leave, Kitty froze once more when she heard Trask growl, "With God as my witness, I swear to you that we'll find a way to blame Shaw for your plight!"

"B-but how?"

"Don't you worry, my dear, I have a plan -- you just leave everything to me."

With a gasp, Kitty hurriedly turned and rushed back toward the staircase, by now far too overwhelmed to hear anymore. She had to warn Tim before it was too late!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scratching out his latest lesson plan in disgust, Tim irritably massaged his temples as he tried to think of a new idea. The children could only be entertained by polymers for so long, after all...

Just when Tim thought he'd broken through the fatal plane of writer's block, a hurried and frenzied series of knocks sounded at his door.

"Who is it?" he fearfully demanded. "Has something happened?"

There came a sob, then a pitiful, "Oh Tim, please open the door! I must speak with you right away!"

His features hardening at the sound of Kitty's voice, Tim slammed his papers onto his desk before storming over to the door and ripping it open. "What do you want?" he cruelly snarled. "Judging by how you've repeatedly lied to me these past few weeks, it's an absolute miracle that I'm willing to hear you out."

Kitty burst into tears. "Oh Tim, must you talk about that now? I'm here because your life is in danger!"

"Danger? And what would you know about that?" Tim mockingly demanded. "After all, I'd hardly consider you, a woman who used to spend her time lounging with chocolates, the _slightest_ bit familiar with danger. I'm sorry for wasting your time, but this peasant, as you oh-so-fondly called me once, can look out for himself."

As Tim moved to shut the door, Kitty abruptly caught his arm and pleadingly gazed up into his eyes. "Please listen to me" she begged. "Reverend Trask wants you out of the way for what happened to Rachel, and he said he'd do anything accomplish that. When Judith asked what he meant, he said he had a plan... Oh Tim, I'm _so_ frightened for you!"

Instead of making a snarky retort like he clearly desired, Tim miraculously found himself indulging her. "And?" he urged. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing... Rather, I left before I could find out. I was far too upset to hear anything else" Kitty meekly confessed.

Sighing, Tim took her by the arm before urging, "Come on then, let's go...you might be of use to me, after all."

**A/N**: Guh, this was SO flippin' hard to update! I just had NO inspiration, whatsoever...hopefully I can finish this story soon! Stupid work for draining my creativity. :(


End file.
